One Last Thing
by Cyberwing
Summary: Today is the day of Sasuke's execution in Konoha...there is one thing left for Sakura to do...[SasuSaku[oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I don't know why but I am writing a lot of one-shots lately. This story is kind of hard for me to write but I'm doing my best lol. I hope that you'll like reading it as much as me writing it. Please read and review, tell me what you think about it. Thank you!

**One Last Thing**

Sakura was a coward. She even admitted it herself.

That was why she locked herself in her room.

Today was the day of Sasuke's execution. Today, June 15, precisely at noon...

The clock indicated that it was already 11:15am.

For the past three years since Sasuke had left, Sakura had the whole scene where Sasuke came back to Konoha played out in her mind for more than she could count. Some scenes after that were ones which she considered as 'good-endings', they consisted of Sasuke playing the 'bad guy turned good' or the 'hero undercover who kicks the bad evil guys' butts'.

And of course, there were also the 'bad-endings', which consisted of Sasuke being dragged forcefully back into Konoha. These scenes involved interrogation, punishment and possibly torture.

Execution had been one of the scenarios…although Sakura tried not to think about it much.

When she was twelve, she saw Sasuke as a god-like figure—a handsome young boy with brains and talents. He was supposed to be invincible, Naruto can screw up all he wants, but no, _Sasuke-kun_ could never screw-up. He was too smart and good-looking to.

She thought she had understood his stoic personality. After all, he had a tragic past, which involved the deaths of his whole clan. For her, Sasuke was simply a 'hero in distress', someone who just needed an 'angel' to 'save' his day.

And that angel should be her…at least in her imagination. All she needed to do was to give him love, attention, and time.

It would work, her twelve years old self was sure of it. She had the looks, she had the brain, and she was _way_ sexier and prettier than Ino pig. What more could a 'hero in distress' need?

Hell anyone would've fallen in love with her.

Remembering her younger days…why can't Sasuke be more like Naruto and Lee? It would make things much easier.

However, if he did, maybe she wouldn't be chasing after him. If he acted like Naruto or Lee, then he wouldn't be the man she'd fallen in love with.

Because he wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke.

**She was supposed to save Sasuke from his pain and suffering.**

**He was supposed to fall madly in love with her.**

**They were supposed to live happy ever after together.**

But who was she kidding?

**Girls always like to go after the 'hard to get' targets**

**The more difficult the better.**

**It's a game really…**

**And Haruno Sakura was once a girl…**

Her hope diminished as time pasted. The dreamer was soon replaced by a kunoichi. Sakura began to understand the situation better. If Sasuke were to return to Konoha, he would've done so a long ago. The longer he stayed with Orochimaru, the fewer reasons he has to come back to Konoha…except maybe to cause death and destruction.

If he left to look for power…then he would continue to do so until the day when he had successfully killed his brother.

_The annoying clock kept ticking._

She was getting more and more anxious at each passing minute.

**The man who she thought was invincible…**

**The man who she thought she could get marry to when she got older…**

**The man who was once her childhood crush…**

**The man, who had played such an important role in her earlier life…**

**Was about to die.**

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She had to get out.

Before she knew it, she was already running, running down the familiar streets of Konoha. There were only few of people on the street but she took no notice of them. Clearly most of the population had gathered around one place.

The execution platform.

And that was where she was heading.

With charka pumping through her legs, she jumped from roof to roof, taking the faster route.

She had to hurry, if she wants to make it before Sasuke…

Focus on the present right? She had no time for 'what-ifs' anymore.

She got to the execution place. As expected, there were many people there; some were her fellow shinobi while others were just normal Konoha citizen. The execution place was a large training ground; it had a monument where the names of the shinobi and kunoichi who gave up their lives for the village were inscribed.

It was also the place where Team 7 was formed.

**It was fitting she supposed.**

**A life that begins with birth must end with death.**

**A story that has a beginning must have an end.**

**Time never waits for anybody.**

**And that is life.**

Sakura pushed past the crowd, despite their angry protests. She could deal with them later. Right now, she had her priorities. She stood at the very front of the crowd but behind the plastic tape which indicated the 'do not trespass' area, getting a clear view of the execution platform.

There were Jounins and Chuunins everywhere. She could bet with her life that ANBU were stationed discreetly around here too. Her sensei, Tsunade, was nowhere to be seen, which was a good sign since she didn't want to deal with one of the three sennins right now. At the side, the executioner was sharpening his axe, clearing enjoying the sound which he was making. On the execution platform, which was a four feet tall wooden structure, Sasuke was already placed into a wooden frame, which forced him to stay put when the time comes. He looked indifferent, emotionless as always. Just like how she'd remembered him.

Then she saw Kakashi…

Their eyes locked.

Sakura ducked under the tape and took off. She evaded and fought only when she had no other choice. It was hard but not impossible. She was already a Jounin and she was taught by the Hokage personally to be a medic-nin.

She was not weak anymore and she was definitely not useless.

She was getting closer and before she knew it, she stood before the execution platform.

Her green eyes bored into his black ones.

Time seemed to stop.

Sakura didn't notice the shinobis were coming at her with killer intention. She didn't notice her friends appeared behind her, each in their own fighting stances, guarding her from the incoming shinobis.

Neither of the two groups moved.

"What are you doing Haruno! Are you trying to help the Uchiha escape?" One of the Jounin demanded.

Sakura didn't answer, her eyes remained upon Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan would not help Sasuke to escape!" Naruto yelled at the Jounins and ANBUs.

"Forehead girl is stupid but she still knows her priorities." Ino added, "I trust her. Besides, it's not time of the execution yet."

Lee didn't say anything, but his stance told everyone that whoever comes close to his 'Sakura-chan' would get a beating of his or her lifetime. Shikamaru sighed as he walked past the group of Jounins to join Naruto's side; following him was Chouji, who was still chomping his bag of chips. Hinata stood next to Naruto, but avoided the glances from her cousin and other Hyuugas.

"What the hell is going on!" The current Hokage, Tsunade, pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Naruto and others, her hands on her hips. She looked pissed off.

Sakura didn't even turn around when she heard her sensei's voice.

"Do you realize what you guys are doing?" Tsunade continued, "I can understand when the idiots want to do something stupid, but the rational people too? What are you thinking Hinata and Shikamaru? I'm disappointed in all of you. If you don't stop this insanity at once, I'm going to have you all arrested."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly. She was totally oblivious to what were happening around her for all her concentration was used to focus on the man before her. "It has been a week since you'd return to Konoha. My wish came true…although it wasn't exactly in the way I wanted it to. But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, there's one thing I wanted…" Sakura paused and bit her lower lip. She broke her glance with Sasuke and looked at her feet for a moment. When she looked back up, determination was in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she shouted.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Silence…The crowd was shocked to hear what they'd heard, for the woman who was standing before them was…

**The girl, who used to chase after Sasuke all the time.**

**The girl, who would give up everything she has without a second thought for his love.**

**The girl, who everyone believed would be devoted to Sasuke forever…**

**The girl, who had got stronger for the sole purpose of retrieving Sasuke…**

**The girl, who had locked herself in her room ever since Sasuke's return…**

_She has finally sorted out her feelings…_

"But," She continued as her lips curled upward into a gentle smile, "you will always be my 'Sasuke-kun'."

Sasuke looked intensely at her for a moment...

"Sakura…" He smirked, "you are annoying."

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Naruto stood next to Sakura as he shook his fist at the man, "don't call Sakura-chan annoying!"

Sakura's smile widened as she bonked Naruto's head with her fist, "Naruto you baka! Don't call Sasuke-kun bastard!"

The members of Team 7 looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

Although original Team 7 had long been replaced by a group of new genins, the memories of the old group remained. Time might change a lot of things, but some things will remain the same.

That was what Sakura had thought when she watched Sasuke descended to the next world. It was the only thing she could do as his team mate-give him the respect he deserved…and to be there to support him.

Many would hate him, many would be happy that they got one s-class criminal off their hands, but for Sakura, he was just her 'Sasuke-kun'.

He was…

**The boy who was gifted in many ways**

**The boy who she had a crush on when she was twelve years old**

**The boy who used his body to block the fatal attacks for Naruto in the Wave Country**

**The boy who saved Naruto and Sakura numerous of times in the Forest of Death**

**The boy who will always be her team mate…even if the old Team 7 doesn't exist anymore**

_He was a gentle boy who matured way before his time…_

Sakura smiled sadly as she placed a banquet of flower before a tombstone which had the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' inscribed onto it. His name will never be engraved into the monument, but it was for the best.

She sat next to the tombstone, looking up into the horizon.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I supposed it had been awhile since I'd visited. Well, I just wanted to say that Naruto and Hinata are getting married soon. He wanted to have his wedding here, in the graveyard, can you believe it?" Sakura shook her head, "he's so damn stubborn, saying that he wanted you to be his best man. It took all of us to convince him not to…well not us…only Hinata to be exact. She started crying and Naruto panicked, saying he'll comply to all her wishes. A guy, who can take out an Akatsuki member, is afraid of a girl's tears. He is such an idiot."

She sat there for a moment, enjoying the silence and the sunset.

Then Sakura looked at her watch, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I have to go, it's getting late and I have to prepare for my mission tomorrow. I'll try to visit you whenever I can."

Sakura got up and dusted herself. Just then, a gust of wind blew her hat away. She looked up, attempted to locate it when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes.

At a distance, a raven was soaring toward the horizon.

"Goodbye…Sasuke-kun."

**A life that begins with birth must end with death.**

**A story that has a beginning must have an end.**

**When a chapter ends,**

**A new chapter starts.**

**And life goes on…**


End file.
